


I've Got You

by borrowedphrases



Category: Choujin Sentai Jetman
Genre: Dominance/submission, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu helps Gai overcome the walls he's built up around himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneatatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/gifts).



The first time Ryu clips the collar around his neck Gai lasts all of five minutes before he starts shaking. 

They haven't even done anything beyond that. Ryu was careful in putting the collar on him, made extra sure he didn't get any of the hair at the back of Gai's neck in the clasp, slid a finger between leather and skin to make sure it wasn't too tight on him. Then he brushed Gai's hair, still damp from a shower, off his brow, and gently tilted his head up with a crooked finger beneath his chin.

Gai's pupils are wide, and he looks incredibly peaceful and pleased.

For all of four of those five minutes. Then the shaking starts. A tremble up his spine, his shoulders lifting up and scrunching forward. Ryu is already reaching to undo the clasp when Gai starts shaking his head and whispering his safe word.

Gai pushes away from Ryu once the collar is off him, shoving his shoulders back and wrapping his arms around his knees, which are drawn up against his chest. His lips are a thin line as he stares at the wall, not looking at Ryu.

"It's okay." Ryu speaks gently, trying to keep any note of codling or patronizing out of his voice. He flops along the surface of the bed, reaching for the nightstand and fumbling a bit in his quest for Gai's cigarettes. He passes one to Gai, and flicks his zippo to life, holding the flame out for him. 

Two exhales later and Gai seems to have come back to himself a little. He isn't so scrunched up and small anymore, has one leg bent loosely at the knee, his wrist balanced casually on that knee as he drags slowly from the cigarette. No one but Ryu would have noticed the slight tremble in his fingers, and Ryu sure isn't going to comment on that.

"Television?" Ryu asks, eyebrows lifting hopefully.

They spend the rest of the evening on the couch, watching episodes of Gai's favorite noir drama that he's painstakingly recorded on tape. Ryu keeps one arm around Gai's shoulders. Gai doesn't cuddle in against him, but he doesn't pull away either.

Neither of them mention the collar again for three months.

 

It was a simple thing. A plain strip of soft leather, black on the outside, stained red on the inside. A simple brass clasp in the back, and nothing in the front, no rings, nothing for anything to attach to. Gai had suggested it, asked for it, actually, one night in a hushed whisper of passion post coitus, his teeth dragging against the crest of Ryu's ear. His voice had been wavery and wobbly, and Ryu had had to pull back and try to meet his eyes to make sure he'd heard him right.

Gai just glared at him, steadfast and belligerent.

Ryu spent months shopping around for exactly what Gai requested, showed Gai his find the moment he'd acquired it. They talked, as much as Gai ever did, at length about what it would mean and what it would and wouldn't change for them.

After that first attempt, Ryu put thoughts of it out of his mind. It wasn't for his benefit, not that aspects of the idea didn't excite him, but if Gai wasn't on board at least 99%, then he wouldn't press the issue.

 

The second time they try Gai's head is between Ryu's thighs, his fingers wrapped around Ryu's cock, stroking lazily, almost like he's bored, though Ryu knows from experience that's far from the case. Gai's sweat-sticky cheek is pressed against the sensitive skin of Ryu's inner thigh, and he's looking up at him with a challenge in his gaze.

Ryu's throat goes dry. He reaches down to glide fingers through Gai's hair, but Gai smacks his hand and rolls his eyes. Ryu just smiles, because that's so _him_ , defiant even as he asks for something that goes against everything he's built up for himself.

The brass clasp jingles softly as Ryu draws the collar out of their bedside drawer. Gai's eyes have taken on that wide-pupiled look again, his gaze following the path of the collar from the drawer until it slips beneath his chin, soft leather firm against his throat. Ryu can feel it stretch slightly as Gai swallows, as he pulls it tight to get the clasp closed.

He makes sure Gai's hair isn't caught, slides a fingers between leather and skin to check the fit, the cups one of Gai's cheeks in his palm. "Okay?"

Gai's breathing has quickened, but he's not shaking, not yet. He swallows once, twice, then nods very sharply before turning a defiant gaze on Ryu, and Ryu has to restrain himself from wavering.

"Stay still." It's not really a command, just a firm request. Firm only because he feels it has to be during such a delicate moment. He shifts, sitting up more on the bed, his back against the headboard, and draws Gai up and closer to him. Gai is hesitant, feels heavier than he normally does, but he moves with Ryu, settling on his knees between Ryu's spread legs.

Ryu reaches out to gently glide his fingers along the collar, feeling the soft dark leather beneath the pads of his fingers, already warmed from Gai's body. He starts at the back, just right of the clasp, then moves it down and around to his pulse.

As he's nearing the clasp again from the other side, Gai starts to shake, lifting his hands and setting them down hard on Ryu's thighs. His fingers dig in, nails dull, but still stinging. He shakes his head, eyes closed tight. He doesn't get his safe word out this time before Ryu stops everything, unclipping the collar quickly and tucking it back away in the drawer. Out of sight and out of mind.

"C'mon." Ryu hauls Gai up off the bed and walks with him to the bathroom. They shower together, and fall asleep with Gai's arm wrapped around Ryu's middle.

 

Another four months before it comes up again.

This time Gai is waiting for him in the bedroom. Ryu walks in after a shower, towel wrapped loosely around his hips, one hand helping to hold it up as his bare feet pad through the doorway. He stops short when he sees Gai, cross-legged, the collar in his lap, staring down at it with his brows furrowed.

Ryu clears his throat, hand still graping the doorknob, paused midway through closing the door. "Gai?"

"I want to." Gai's voice is a raspy whisper, Ryu can tell he's been chain smoking, and not just from the lingering scent of tobacco hanging about the room, the overfull ashtray on the bedside, and the wide open window.

"If you're sure." Ryu shuts the door softly behind him, secures the towel a bit more firmly around his waist, and then moves over toward Gai. He meets his eyes very briefly, then takes the collar from his hands, smiling down at it, at the flash of red inside black, the glimmer of the brass. He leans in and kisses Gai as he slides the collar around Gai's throat, kissing him harder as he secures the buckle, biting at his bottom lip as he checks the fit with a finger.

Ryu turns away without another glance, much as he wants to linger, much as he wants to keep kissing Gai, he gives him a moment to adjust to the weight of the collar privately. He keeps his back turned toward Gai as he takes the towel away from his waist, scrubbing his fingers through his hair and rubbing the towel over his head before tossing it into the laundry hamper.

He takes several slow breaths, trying to prepare himself for twelve things at once, like he's going into battle. Which is ridiculous, this isn't a battlefield, this is _Gai_ , dealing with something huge for him. He's not going to war, he's supporting a comrade, supporting a lover, supporting a friend. 

Ryu slaps his hands against his cheeks, then turns back toward the bed.

Gai isn't shaking, he's sitting very still, legs still crossed. His head isn't bowed, but it also doesn't look strained, like the collar is burning his skin. Ryu moves in closer, gently takes Gai's chin between his fore and ring fingers, and lifts his head up slightly, just enough so he can look in his eyes. 

His pupils are dilated, but not in the wide-eyed way they have been before. Gai's face is the picture of quiet defiance, and Ryu very nearly laughs, because it's just so _ridiculous_ in the most beautiful way.

"Okay?' Ryu asks softly, sliding his touch from Gai's chin to gently cup his cheek instead. He counts slowly to ten in his head, and Gai doesn't start shaking, just swallows and nods, and Ryu figures that's a good sign. 

Except for the fact that he has no idea how exactly to proceed from this point. He never really considered it before this moment. Getting Gai a collar, sure, helping him when he wasn't okay with wearing it, absolutely. Guiding him when he's okay wearing it, and with what it represents? He probably should have thought about that a bit more.

He just never thought Gai - _Gai_ \- would end up actually being okay with it.

"Sit up." Ryu has to fight to keep it a... command. Not a request. Giving out spur of the moment commands during combat is one thing, commanding a lover to move is something else entirely. But if Gai isn't freaking out then that means he wants it, he's gotten to a point where he can accept and follow it, and Ryu loves him so dearly, he has to help him through this.

Gai sits up, back going rigid and eyes staring at the far wall. Ryu breathes out slowly, and then moves in behind him, his hands moving to Gai's shoulders, griping briefly - he smiles when Gai groans appreciatively - then slides his palms down along Gai's back, feeling his muscles and the bumps of bone beneath the surface. He's touched him so many times, but not like this. Not in this sort of context.

Ryu's breath hitches. He licks his lips, and swallows, then slides his hands around Gai's stomach, holding him tight, and pulls him close.

Gai is so stiff in his arms, defiant and firm. He doesn't lean back against him, doesn't relax, doesn't ease into Ryu's grip. 

"Okay?" Ryu's lifts one hand to glide his index finger along the leather of the collar, from the front, over his pulse, and back toward the clasp. Gai shivers in his arms, but nods, relaxing ever so slightly.

"Remember your safe word?"

Gai is very still for a long moment, so long Ryu thinks about calling this whole situation off, undoing the collar and dragging Gai to the couch to watch television together, or heading for the shower to let the hot spray of water make them both feel steady and whole again.

But then Gai nods, and repeats the word to him, and something inside Ryu's chest tightens.

"Good." Ryu's hand comes up from the clasp of the collar, his fingers threading in Gai's hair, deep, down near the scalp. He grips, and tugs, his heart thundering in his chest, and draws Gai's head back so he can whisper against his ear. It takes ever scarp of commanding will he has in him, everything he gathers inward in the heat of battle, to stay strong and firm for Gai (because Gai needs it, wants it - he tells himself this over and over again). "On your knees. In front of me."

The tension that ripples through Gai is electric, almost a deep vibration. Ryu waits for the safe word that doesn't come, and then Gai pulls himself out of Ryu's arms, turns awkwardly on the bed and settles himself seated seiza. Ryu has never seen his posture so formal, and it's.... oh.

He feels heat pool in his gut at the sight. An embarrassed flush dusting over his face as his dick twitches upwards, his legs spreading a bit wider. They're intimate, this isn't a new response, but he... this is supposed to be for Gai.

"Gai." Ryu leans forward, cupping Gai's cheeks between his palms. He wavers, their noses pressed firmly against one another, their foreheads brushing. His breaths are hitched and stuttering, emotions winding tight inside his chest.

Gai says his safe word then, so calmly and mater-of-fact Ryu almost doesn't register it at first. When he does he slouches forward, feels tension rush out of his limbs, closes his eyes, and _breathes_.

A moment later he's unlocking Gai from his collar, setting it hurriedly down on the bedside table, and then gathering Gai up into his arms, all four of his limbs wrapped tight around him.

Ryu noses at Gai's hair, resists the urge to say he's sorry, and eventually they fall asleep like that.

 

It's a year later when the shot glass hits the wall.

At least it wasn't full, Ryu thinks, as he bends over to pick up the shards of glass off the floor with the little hand broom and dustpan. He can _feel_ Gai shaking behind him, and when he looks over he sees that Gai's knuckles have gone almost pure white as he grips the edge of the counter. His shoulders are drawn up toward his ears, tense and shaking, and Ryu worries that if he touches him he might aim a punch at his jaw just on pure instinct.

Ryu calmly sweeps the glass debris into the waste bin, glancing at Gai long enough to to gain a sense of clarity about what he's going to do.

This. This is why.

Oh.

This is why.

Ryu can't help smiling softly to himself. The situation is harsh, unpleasant, enough to make Gai trash his favorite shot glass. But Ryu... he understands now. 

"Bedroom?" It's phrases as a question, but it's really a statement. A command. Gai throws a glare over his shoulder, rolls his eyes. Ryu stays very still, counting the seconds as they tick by. He's not going to force anything on Gai, but he has a feeling it won't come even close to that.

Eventually, and with what looks to be a great force of will, Gai pushes himself off the counter-top, and walks ahead of Ryu toward their bedroom.

In the kitchen, Ryu can hear the bedroom door softly click shut. He breathes, long and slow, and fills a glass with water. After a few deep gulps, he turns the faucet on again, splashing a few cool handfuls onto his face. He shakes his head, drying his face on a kitchen towel, and then heads to the bedroom.

Gai is standing in the middle of the room, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Ryu can practically feel his frustration radiating off of him. He sighs, more to center himself than in exasperation at Gai, and then moves to open the top drawer of their bedside table.

He picks up the collar gingerly, gliding his fingers over the smooth leather a few times as he moves back to Gai, standing in front of him. Gai's gaze flits to the collar, then drops down, eyelashes obscuring his pupils.

Ryu waits a few moments, giving Gai the opportunity to revoke his consent, then steps in closer. He slips the collar around Gai's neck, leaning in to press his lips gently against Gai's cheek as he brushes Gai's hair off the back of his neck, as he fastens the clasp, as he checks the fit with a finger between leather and skin.

Gai bows his head, rests his brow against Ryu's shoulder, and Ryu barely has time to ready his arms before Gai is collapsing into them, shaking all over as the tension that has built up rushes out of him.

"I know," Ryu keeps his voice even, somehow. He rests one steadying palm flat against the small of Gai's back, the other sliding up into his hair, cupping the back of Gai's head. Gai's not that much smaller than him, but he feels _tiny_ in his arms right now. "I've got you."

Gai's not crying, he's not at the point of allowing himself to cry yet, but just the fact that he's limp in Ryu's arms in enough to tell Ryu just how broken up he is, and how much he's _letting go_. Ryu can't help smiling softly into Gai's hair. He's not happy that Gai is upset, not at _all_ , he's just touched that Gai is ready to open up to him like this at all.

"Do you remember your safe word?" He murmurs, and Gai nods, his head bumping against Ryu's cheek. "Good."

Ryu guides him over toward the bed, mindful of the fact that Gai's legs don't seem to want to work properly. He settles them both down, their hips touching as they sit, and runs his fingers through Gai's hair. Gai isn't looking at him properly, but Ryu can see enough of his face to tell that he's frustrated with himself. A few careful movements, fingers steadier than he feels they should be, and he's got the buttons of Gai's shirt worked open, sliding the fabric off his shoulders and leaning in to press a kiss to his collarbone.

"Lie down on your back." Ryu instructs, firmly, but gently. Gai swallows hard, but follows, very slowly uncurling himself, his stomach muscles rippling as he lies back, a coil unfurling that's been held tense for far too long.

Ryu reaches out to gently touch that coil, to glide his fingers and palm against taught muscle and the layer of softness that has built up over it during the time since they were on active duty. He circles one finger through the hair trailing down from Gai's navel, allowing himself the pleasure of enjoying the way Gai shivers slightly from that attention.

"Lift your hands above your head." 

Gai gives him a startled look, and Ryu waits for the safe word that doesn't come, holding his breath until Gai complies, the first knuckles of his fingers hooking around one of the beams of the headboard. 

Ryu has to fight to ignore the thundering of his heart as he winds one sleeve of Gai's shirt around his wrists, binding them together, then circles the other sleeve around that headboard beam, keeping the tension in fabric tight, but allowing Gai's arms some room to move. He can stay tied like that for ages and no real harm will come to them.

"Wait." Gai gasps, shaking, straining against his bounds for a moment. Struggling. _Fighting_.

Ryu waists him out, breathing heavy and even, silently willing Gai to follow his rhythm. He runs fingers through Gai's hair, brushes his bangs off his forehead, and smiles down at him. "You're doing well. I'm proud of you."

Gai's cheeks flush at the praise, and he turns his face away, embarrassed. Ryu won't comment on it, but he's delighted by the idea of making Gai blush, and he's even more delighted that Gai is communicating with him, that he's not pushing his limits to the point of needing to evacuate the scene early. There's no shame in needing to safe word out, but balancing yourself to keep going longer is important too.

"Okay." Gai says after a long span of moments, finally glancing back at Ryu.

Ryu meets that glance with a smile, and leans in to kiss Gai, slow and sweet, as his hands work Gai's jeans open. He pulls back when he needs better leverage to tug them and Gai's briefs down and away from Gai's hips, then they both struggle together awkwardly to get them off Gai's calves and ankles. Ryu laughs, Gai laughs, and once the cotton and denim pop free of Gai's feet, Ryu takes a moment to simply collapse on top of Gai, breathless and giddy and _giggly_.

"You're ridiculous." Gai breathes into Ryu's hair, and Ryu nods firmly, pressing a kiss to one of Gai's nipples, happy with the gasp that shakes Gai's chest from that.

"I know." Ryu nuzzles at the light dusting of hair over Gai's breastbone. He can feel Gai about to say something, but whatever words he was going to say are cut off when Ryu swirls his tongue around Gai's nipple. He can feel Gai's cock hardening against his stomach, and _oh_ he just wants to ride him, sink down on top of him and feel that lovely fullness as he clenches around Gai until he spills inside me.

Another time. Maybe he'll wake him up like that tomorrow.

One more swirl of Ryu's tongue around Gai's nipple, and then he's kissing his way down Gai's chest, listening and feeling the way Gai gasps and pants from each flick of his tongue, each nibble of teeth, each nuzzle from his nose.

The tip of Gai's cock is damp against Ryu's collarbone by the time he makes it to the coarse hair low beneath Gai's navel, the ultra sensitive skin spanning between Gai's hips. He lifts his head up, biting back a groan at the sight before him. 

Gai's hands are fists, wrists straining against the bounds of his tied shirt. His back is arched off the bed, chest heaving with ragged panting gasps. His eyes are shut tight, lashes damp. 

He's beautiful.

Ryu glides his neck down along Gai's cock, savoring the way it pulses against his throat, the little trail of slick the head leaves just beneath his jawline. Gai makes a sound that he would be horrified by in any other context, but he's too lost in the moment to be embarrassed or angry with himself, and Ryu leans down, presses his lips to the head of Gai's cock, and _smiles_ against it.

"Cry if you need to." Ryu says, surprising himself with how steady his voice is, and then he leans in to lick up the length of Gai's cock, nice and slow. "You're safe. I've got you."

Gai's first sob happens the moment Ryu takes him fully into his mouth. The pulse of Gai's cock against his tongue, the taste of the salt of his skin, the heady musk of his groin, it's all background details to Ryu as he sucks him off. He's too focused on the sounds Gai's making, listening in case he safe words, but also just taking in the sounds of him crying, making sure he's not getting too overwhelmed. 

It's not an earth shattering orgasm, Ryu might not even have noticed Gai came without the sudden rush of heat and salt into his mouth. He goes still as Gai's hips work, letting him ride it out as much as he can. He rubs at Gai's hipbones, soothing him, until Gai finally stills on the bed, until his chest stop shaking from heavy choked gasps and sobs.

Ryu pulls off carefully, swallowing hard and wiping his lips on the back of his hand. He regains his own breath, and then moves to carefully untie Gai's wrists from the headboard. Gai's fingers are cold, but he wiggles them each in turn when Ryu asks him too, so no harm done.

When Ryu's hand moves to unclasp the collar, he feels Gai's entire body tense in his arms.

"No?" Ryu trails a questioning fingertip along the leather. Gai shakes his head, and Ryu smiles, gathering Gai's limp body up into his arms, nestling him in against his chest, his head tucked under his chin. "I've got you."

Gai's asleep within a few moments, Ryu's hand rubbing slow circles over his sweat slick back. 

 

A few months later Ryu us sitting on the couch, nursing a beer that's slowly warming in his palm. He's deeply invested in the game show that's on the television, and when Gai flops down onto the couch beside him, he doesn't turn his head.

"This is garbage." Gai groans, and Ryu smiles around the mouth of his bottle.

"So don't watch it." Ryu sets his beer down on the little table beside the couch, just as Gai thuds against his side, grabbing Ryu's arm by the wrist and tugging it roughly up and over his head and around his shoulders. 

Ryu smiles to himself, his fingers reaching up to tickle at the hair that frames the back of Gai's ear.

He touches leather, and goes very still for a moment, only moving again so he can turn his head slightly, glance down at Gai's neck.

The soft black leather of the collar greets him, stained red hinting where the band doesn't quite touch Gai's skin.

"Oh."

Gai turns his head and meets Ryu's gaze. A defiant challenge shining in his eyes. Ryu's throat has gone very dry, and even three fast gulps from his beer don't seem to help.

"You're such a loser." Gai rolls his eyes, and flops down further on the couch, his head landing in Ryu's lap. The crown of his head is against Ryu's groin, his ear pressed firmly against Ryu's thigh. 

Ryu slides his fingers into Gai's soft hair and give his scalp a little scratch. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written orz
> 
> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
